


Remember Starks Are Made of Iron

by Itarushika



Series: Black's are ruthless, Starks are bred of Iron [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Male turned Female, Multi, Other, Protective Siblings, Self Insert sorta, Tony Has a Twin, possessive, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itarushika/pseuds/Itarushika
Summary: When one door closes another opens, but what if it’s the same door opening and closing from the very beginning? When Howard yelled at Tony to take his first drink Antonella decided it was enough. Antonella Maria Stark didn’t know how to be an older sibling, and as Sebastian Magnus Black he only had an older sister. But if it meant Anthony’s safety she would bring the world to its knees. After all the Black’s were ruthless when it came to protecting what was theirs. It was time everyone learned Starks were bred of Iron. (Tony has a twin. Self-Insert)





	1. Universal Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot, and my OC. :P

Chapter l

**May 28,1974 11:59:29**

Maria stark had been rushed to the hospital when her water had broken. It shouldn’t have been cause for alarm if not for the blood that followed after. Days later they would find thata tear in the placenta was inevitable for a woman as petite as Maria carrying twins. As a matter a fact when Antonella came into the world the doctors had thought that was it. Until her brother Anthony followed clinging into her umbilical cord. And so Antonella Maria Stark came into the world on May 28, 1974 followed seconds after by her twin brother Anthony Edward Stark born on May 29, 1974.

One might wonder where the father of the children was hiding. The answer was simple, he was half a world away searching for his beloved Captain America in the Indian Ocean. Nothing could compare to the elation that her beloved child turned children gave her. Maria could finally go into the world and show off her picture perfect life. Women would turn green with envy for she had not only given Howard an heir, but a mare to be married off for political advancement. It didn’t matter that Antonella was the first born, Anthony was the male. Maria could only hope that the great Captain America would be found after Antonella became of age. After years of being looked down upon by the other wives it was her time to shine.

**August 10, 1974**

Sebastian didn’t know where he was. Everything was blurry, and everyone was so big. Why was everyone BIG?! Where was he? Did Vesilia know where he was? 

_Vesilia had been 19 years old when mother passed; he had been 15. He still remembers how she looked entering with a step so intimidating those around her just parted life the sea. Child services was trying to get him to move when she demanded to know where they were taking him._

_“Excuse me, you have no right to take him. Sebastian is my brother, and he’s coming home with me.”_

_“I’m sorry to inform you miss that your mother has passes away, and he’s now a ward of the state. You could possibly care for a minor.”_

_Vesilia whole stance changed in a single moment. If she had been intimidating when walking in now she looked otherworldly. Like a predator whose already killed you, you just didn’t know it._

_“And pray tell me. What gave you that idea mister…?”_

_“Mister Johnson. Erik Johnson. You look barely old enough to be out of high school. If anything you going to be going into the foster system as well.”_

_On one had he wasn’t wrong. Vesilia was 5”4; no matter how much she argued she was 5”5. Looking 17 when her 21st birthday was 2 months away._

Where was he? He was on the verge of a panic attack when he felt it. A small hand? No this had was the same sized a his, who was with person? Turning had turned out harder than he thought when said hand wouldn’t let go. Well look at that, guess he really did end up having that panic attack. That hand; whose size was the same as his, was a baby hand. The last thing he heard as the world turned black was giggling gurgles.

_Vesilia had torn Mr Johnsons a new one. In fact because he had been such a misogynistic asshole Vesilia had filed a law suit. Last thing he had heard of Mr. asshole was that he had bankrupted his house._

_After providing that she could in fact take care of a minor she pulled him aside. Looked him straight in the eyes._

_“Nothing is changing, okay? Mom’s just out of reach right now. We’ll see her again, and we’ll have made her proud.”_

_And just like that, he let go. Since receiving that phone call at 7:41 that morning.Refusing to believe that mom had been killed. She, Vesilia 5’4 wrapped him up in all his 5’9 glory in a hug as if shielding him from the world. It started of as tremors starting at his chest. Then it turned to whimpers where they choked to come out. Finally releasing themselves into heart wrenching sobs; where she just hugged him. All of while she gave and gave asking for nothing in return. Because if its one thing she did was make sure he was taken care of, whether she was up for it or not. Why? Because she was the older one. It was her duty, her right to protect him from everything even from herself. She had explained it to him once. years after the fact. That the universe had chosen her to be born first, to be the older sibling because that was the role chosen for her._

<>.<>

**August 13,1974**

Thinking it over the last couple days, Sebastian figured it out: reincarnation. After all it had been speculated that children would sometimes remember their past life. The child would always be younger than 5 because for some reason they eventually just lost the memories. It wasn’t widely known. Mostly stuff he saw on youtube. Was youtube still around? What year was it? Now that he thought about it, where were their parents? So far Sebastian had only seen the maids and butler(s). At least he had his… sister? The maids would address them as young mistress and master. He didn’t know how to feel about having another sister. Didn’t want to compare her to Vesilia because no one would ever take her place.

If Sebastian had more aware of his surrounding he would have noticed when the maids; Jamie and Katie, came for him and his twin.

“Come young miss. It’s time for your bath alongside young master.”

Jamie carried Anthony, while Katie carried Sebastian. They were then taken to the washroom where they bathed together. It was actually relaxing, sort of floating in the water. being manhandled would take some getting use to. But at least Jaime and Katie were gentle about it. As bath time came to a close Anthony and Sebastian where each taken to a different side of the room. A changing station.

“Now young miss just because your 3 month old doesn’t mean you can’t be dressed in style. Lets see what we have for today.” Katie expressed as she lifted two outfits in the air.

Miss? Why is she calling me miss? I am not a girl, and I most defiantly won’t be wearing a dr-

“Lets try this yellow. We wouldn’t want to keep your mother waiting. Now would we Miss Antonella?”

Time seemed to stand still. In what world was it okay to be born in a female body. Not that he was being prejudice. Kami knew his sister had put the fear of the female species in him. She would just have to look at him when he was younger, and he would just bust out into tears thinking he had done something wrong. Even when he no longer cried over being stared at, it just mentally fucked with him. It wasn’t until years later she revealed she had only done it to pass the time because it was funny, and that she had grown bored… BORED! Okay so maybe he could give that a shot. It wasn’t the end of the world. He could try out the stare on hi.. er her.. brother? After all there were more women in power than men last time he checked. She’d get a leg up this time around. What year was it anyways? 

“Come young miss. Your mother has the photographer here, its your first family picture after all.” Katie quickly went about the room switching dresses.

It wasn’t long before Anthony and Antonella were dressed. Anthony in his little boy suit squirming, left hand clenching the air as if searching for something. Antonella in a pastel yellow dress, eyes glassed over. If it continued any longer her mother would rage that something was wrong with her baby. If that happened the Mistress’s dream of the perfect family image would be ruined.

All the servants knew how Mrs. Maria Stark had been trying to come with child these last couple years. Maria wanted the world to admire and envy her for bring the Stark heir into the world. So far her dreams where coming true, especially when it was revealed she had twins. Not only had she given Howard an heir, but a daughter to marry off for a political advantage. 

Howard and Maria were waiting for the photographer to finish setting up in their living room. In the three months that the twins had been brought home Howard had only really spent a few minutes every couple days in their presence. He could better spend his time searching for Steve or building weapons to further his company. So when Katie went to hand Antonella to his, he was at a lost on how to hold her. Maria quickly took Anthony from Jamie sending her to fetch her a glass of wine.

A mister Michelle Neil was fortunate enough to be commissioned with taking the Starks firstfamily portrait. Mrs. Stark wanted him to take multiple pictures, ones to send to The New York Times, another to put on their wall, and finally pictures to send out to their “family and friends”. Unfortunately Anthony didn’t like spending time away from his twin, and promptly started crying. Jamie quickly came over to take him from Maria. Jamie then moved over to Howard to bring him closer to Antonella. In the end Michelle wanted Howard to carry both of the twins, with Maria sitting in front.

<>.<>

**April 14,1975**

Adjusting to being stuck in a small female body was easier then coming to terms with the fact that he wasn’t just reincarnated. No he was in the past as the twin sister of one Anthony Edward Stark, the future Iron Man. Iron Man who wasn’t even real, he was just a character in a Marvel franchise. Not saying he didn’t like Marvel, he just wasn’t a fanatic like his sister. Now she would have killed to be in his position. Thinking about her was getting harder and harder as time went on. Was she okay? How was she handling burying her baby brother?

Other than this new revelation, she kept her cool. After all, once she became five years old, she would disappear. She just had to keep from becoming attached to Tony, which if she’s being honest shouldn’t be too hard. His sister was out there, or maybe she died with him, but either way he needed to find her. Blacks protected their own, even in the face of death because there was no other way with their family.

_“Sebastian look at me.” Vesilia had been kicked out of his wrestling match, she had picked a fight with the opposing teammate’s brother. “I don’t care what other people think about me, but the moment someone start saying shit about my family, game over. And you know what, I don’t care. People think they can say what they want about someone, well they can but they better be prepared for someone to call them out on their shit.”_

_Sebastian just rolled his eyes, “Oh ya well, what did he say because he’s threatening to sue you.”_

_“I was provoked, and I have witnesses willing to testify on my behalf. Everyone just wishes that they had the balls to do what I did. Now get in the care so we can go get wings and pizza.” She got in her car, blasting her K-pop without so much as blinking._

_“Can’t you at least try to be ladylike? It wouldn’t kill you, Kami your embarrassing me sometimes…. Oh shit NO! I was joking!!” Sebastian quickly tried rolling up his window before Ves locked it._

_“ToO LaTe!” She then switched to her parody album, which included songs from Harry Potter, Stark Trek, Disney movies, and many others._

_Everyone going to their cars from the wrestling tournament stopped and stared while we drove out from the parking lot._

_“You know people are scared of me because of you. They come up to me in between classes, ‘Your sister’s crazy, bro.’ or the ‘Man I don’t know how you do it. Living with her.’ Why can’t you blend into the crowd every now and then?” Sebastian quickly pulled out his phone to put in the order for wings and pizza. He wasn’t about to wait for the cafe to cook their order, when they could just pick it up._

_“Well for one, you asked for it this time. Mom puts up with your smart mouth, but that doesn’t mean I have to. When I was growing up I was taught to respect my elders. If I can’t beat it into you, I’ll embarrass it into you…” She lowered the music as they stopped at a red light. Turning she looked at him waiting for him to apologize for “hurting” her feelings._

_“Okay your right, Im SoRry.. Now can you answer the question. What did that asshole say?” He quickly flashed a look at the lights to make sure they were still red. Vesilia was terrible with light so it fell onto whoever was with her, to let her know when to go.”_

_“ Honestly I don’t even hear what he said about you.” She shrugged like it was nothing. My sister beat up a 27 year old man without thinking that shit through. Why was he even surprised. “He had been trashing all of the other players, and everyone was getting upset. So I stepped up and defended the players. If your willing to talk shit on someone do it to their face, where they can defend themselves, because if not someone will do it for them. They’re your friends, and so I took care of the problem before you did something stupid.” Of course she would say something like that. After all its the Black family motto._

_How many times had their grandparents, uncles, aunts, and even their own mother beat it into them. Once a Black always a Black. “Okay your right, I probably would have done something similar.” Sebastian looked out the window, watching the cares fall behind._

_“You’ll understand when you have kids. You’ll be teaching them the same things mom’s told you, what I’ve taught you, and you’ll be thankful you were a Black. Because in the end Blacks are ruthless when it comes to protecting what’s theirs.” Sebastian just mouthed along with her. She said this every time, and if he was being honest with himself, sometimes he did too._

Tony’s first words had been towards her… Her! “Alla!” He clapped his hands. Reaching for her. “Alla, All!” when she didn’t respond his eyes got watery. The look on his face crumbled. It saddened her. It wasn’t his fault she was in another universe, but she could make him happy even if for a moment. With her mind make up she got herself ready.

“Anany!” she tried getting up and walked over to him. “Anany” It was harder when she didn’t have anything to help pull herself up. After the fourth time she stood, and slowly made her way to him.

“Alla, Alla!” Tony tried getting up, but couldn’t get his baby legs working, so he started crawling towards her. His amber eyes sparkling with unshed tears. That smile he gave her, with no hesitation, softened something in her. Something that would change everything because ya… Vesilia was right. Again. Only she wouldn’t know it until everything seemed lost.

They met in the middle where Tony pulled Antonella down, and he crawled on top of her. “Alla!” he yelled at her. So she did the only thing she could think of.

“Anany!”

<>.<>

Since the staff had found the twins screaming each others names at each other, they had taken to leaving cameras in all the rooms. Jamie and Katie had a bet to see who could take most of their firsts. Jarvis was in fact winning, unknowingly as he photographed the twins everyday.

After the twins found themselves walking they would escape from Jamie and Katie. They always seemed to join Jarvis in their exploration of their home, as he was in charge of cleaning. He would tell them stories of how he came to work for the Starks, being a soldier in the second world war, and how he learned to make the best of deserts. 

On their second birthday their mother had decided it was time for the twins to learn about their Italian heritage. She got the twins an Italian tutor, who came three times a week. Maria was determined to make Antonella (who refused to answer to anything but Tina, now) the perfect house wife. Jarvis was to start teaching her the basics of cooking. Tony not one to be left behind, demanded to be aloud to learn as well. Maria had strongly objected until Tina demanded Tony join her.

By the time the twins had turned three, Tony had taken to pulling toys apart. He would make them bigger and faster. Tina being the older twin had taken to going to Howards lab to get Tony screwdrivers and pliers. Small ones, that fit in his baby hands, making sure he didn’t injure himself. 

Maria being the perfect mother had gotten a dance tutor, no child of hers was going to embarrass her by not knowing how to dance. The tutor had started them off by testing their flexibility. Tina had in fact started stretching her limbs every night on her second birthday. She had gotten Tony to join her most nights. Disguising it as simple games. After all she wasn’t going to leave Tony, without as many advantages as she could. She wasn’t heartless.

Before Tina and Tony turned four she asked their mother for horseback riding lessons. What she didn’t know was that said place for horseback riding lessons, also taught gun hunting, knife throwing, and finally archery. Which her mother unknowingly also paid for.

Tony took to knife throwing and archery. He surprisingly stayed away from toy hunting guns.After some resistance from the coaches Tina took to practicing everything. Knife throwing was harder for her as she didn’t have Tony’s body time. She didn’t mind however, he was a boy after all. He was going to be able to do things she could and vis versa.

Jamie had taken to teaching the children German, and Katie talked to them in French. Over all the children were always doing something or other. It helped with their over active imaginations, and it silenced all the numbers and sequences running in Tony’s mind.

Howard wasn’t really a father to the twins. They only ever saw him at dinner, where the children never talked unless addressed. He usually talked about how his search for the great Captain America was going. The newest weapon he was thinking about making for his military contract. Talking about how Starks were made of iron.

Unfortunately when your mother and father are the most respected, they are also the most hated. Something the twins were going to learn most dearly. For on May 20th of 1979, Maria Stark’s affair had reached its breaking point, and he was done waiting for her to leave Howard stark.


	2. Chapter 2: Does He Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where demands are made. Assumptions are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw Avengers Infinity War!!! And let me tell you! I'm dead. :'( I loved it. I hated it. Now onto the story. Enjoy

Chapter 2

 

_Recap for chapter 1:_

_Howard wasn’t really a father to the twins. They only ever saw him at dinner, where the children never talked unless addressed. He usually talked about how his search for the great Captain America was going. The newest weapon he was thinking about making for his military contract. Talking about how Starks were made of iron._

_Unfortunately when your mother and father are the most respected, they are also the most hated. Something the twins were going to learn most dearly. For on May 20th of 1979, Maria Stark’s affair had reached its breaking point, and he was done waiting for her to leave Howard Stark._

_< >.<>_

**May 20th of 1979**

Maria wanted to be the focus of tonight’s even. The higher class was having a fundraiser that night, at the _new_ reopening of the fair. It was a way for the whose who to parade around their heirs, whether it was to their children or grandchildren. The Hammers, Osborns, Rosses, Richards, Von Dooms, and many more up and coming politicians would be there. Maria had decided that this even would be the introduction to the Stark heirs.

Howard had like usual, left to go in search for Captain America. Where he had gone this time she hadn’t bothered to ask. For all that she loved him, Howard seem to forget she had needs, sometimes she missed just having another body to walk up to. That’s where Mr. Jacob Janes came into the picture. He was one of Howards board members. Howard had invited all board members to keep them from voting against him, they were to vote on future Stark Industry contracts.

As the night drew to on the men separated to the den to play cards. Leaving the wives to gossip among themselves. Somehow throughout the evening Maria found herself in the company of Mr. Jane. Who kissed who first they didn’t know, but as he fucked her against the wall, she knew it wouldn’t be the last they met. Howard would never know. It was only a couple times.

Over time Jacob Jane had decided that _Howard_ was getting in the way of their great love story. Maria had lied that Howard was refusing to give her a divorce. Something about being the mother of his children. That she belonged to him. So Jacob decided that if he got rid of the children, of any obligation to Howard, Maria would be free to run away with him. To let him love her the way she deserved to be loved. What better way than to free them, but while Howard was away. 

<>.<>

Maria had Jamie and Katie wait outside with the twins for their driver of the day. By the time Maria had finished going over the meals for Howards return, Jacob had already gotten everyone inside the limo. He had been surprised to find that the children’s nannies were going as well. It might prove difficult hiding their bodies along side the children.

“ Make sure we get there the next 20 minutes, I want to be the first ones to arrive. People don’t remember the second or last, but the first. Starks will be talked about for the weeks to come” Maria got quickly sat herself opposite of the children. “Pattie get me a cup of wine.”

While Katie made herself busy getting Maria’s wine, Jacob turned the air on in the back. The back of the limo quickly filled with fluothane. Tina and Tony were the first to go under, followed by Maria, and Jamie being the German she was slept with her eyes open. Katie had decided to open a window, as she felt herself tiring. Only the window wasn’t opening. Why wasn’t the window opening?

“Excuse me? Why is the window locked?” she looked towards the driver, he didn’t seem to hear her. In fact he wasn’t Gregory, their usual driver. Panic started to set in, had someone finally kidnapped the children? Katie reached over to her ankle bracelet, as everything started to blur, just barely breaking the seal. Shield would fi-

<>.<>

**September 7, 1968**

Director Peggy Carter had known the moment Howard had fallen for Maria Collins Carbonell. Maria had gone right up to Howard, grabbed him by his tie, and gave him the kiss of his life. “Now Mr. Stark since I made the first move, where’s our first date?”

“Well how would you feel about fonduing on top the Eiffel Tower?” Howard began taking her to his plane, when he shot over his shoulder a distracted. “Pegs it was great catching up. Next week same time, ya?”

Before Peggy could even respond they were gone. It was a fast love affair, for not even a month of knowing each other, Howard needed to bribe Peggy to go engagement ring shopping. “Pegs, as you know I have no living family. So I guess what I’m trying to ask… Is- wil- will you stand in as, well you know, family?” Howard had gone from chalk pale to tomato red, in span of seconds.

Boy did she want to tease him about it, but she knew she couldn’t. Howard was sensitive when if came to feelings and emotions. Maybe after his wedding. “Sure Howard, but I want your children in return. I’m thinking Godmother, and don’t worry you’ll be Godfather.” When he didn’t respond she turned towards him. His dumbfounded expression made her break out into laughter.

It seemed that was the only thing needed to get him moving again. “I hate to disappoint you my dear Peggy, but I don’t think I’ll be having children. If it makes you happy however, yes, you’ll be an awesome Godmother.”

“Howard, with Maria as your wife, your bound to have children. One at the least, I wager.” She took the ring in his hand, and gave him a different ring. Something more tasteful.

“Well Pegs, I’ve never been one to turn down a bet.” Howard didn’t even look at the ring she had handed him. just turned to the owner. “We’ll be taking thins one.” It certainly said much about Howard appreciation towards her. Never looked at the ring, until after he had proposed.

Their wedding had been beautiful. Peggy and the Howling Commandos sitting at his right, where family sat. She was the first to congratulate him, and the last to bit him farewell. She could have never imagined how much Howard would come to mean to her.

When agent Katherine White’s emergency signal came online, Peggy’s heart stopped. The only reason for her signal to come online was if the twins had been take. “I want a team on that signal. Agent Fury get me Howard on the phone. I want eyes on Maria Stark now!” Everyone moved in a chaotic rhythm, organized but chaotic nonetheless. Whoever had taken her godchildren was in for the surprise of their life. After all S.H.I.E.LD didn’t exist.

<>.<>

**May 20th of 1979**

After stopping to change vehicles, Jacob moved Maria to the passenger seat. When she awakened, she was surely to rejoice. He them transferred the nannies and kids to the back of the truck. Jacob had made sure to darken the back bed windows. After making sure so nothing could be traced back to him they left.

Had Jacob Jane been paying more attention of riding the car of evidence, he would have noticed the blinking wire under the seat. Like wise, if S.H.I.E.L.D agents had been quicker by five minutes, they would have saved the children. However as fate would have it they didn’t, allowing Jacob to escape, and so he moved onto the next part of his plan.

As Maria came into awareness she knew something was wrong. Why was she in a moving car? Where was she? That’s when she heard him. Jacob was on the phone with someone. Something about a flight out of the U.S. Where were her twins? Did anyone know she was missing? Were they looking for her? Was Howard aware she was missing? What would the media think of all this? She needed to find away to save herself from all this….

Once Jacob saw she had awaken, he started telling her his plan for them. How he had grown tired of Howard stopping their love. That originally they were going to drop off the twins in some remote orphanage, but he hadn’t been counting on the _nannies_ being there. He could make do, it wasn’t her fault as he hadn’t told her. Wouldn’t want Howard getting suspicious. After all their love was the love of a lifetime.

Instead the _nannies_ were going to hold Maria alongside the twins hostage. If Howard wanted his family back he would have to pay for them. Of course he would only be getting the twins back. Maria was in love him not Howard, it was only right they disappear after. Once they had their money they would run away under different aliases, and start their life together. Unfortunately they couldn’t leave any witnesses so the _nannies_ would have to be taken care of.

**May 21, 1979**

Maria couldn’t understand where her life went wrong. Howard Stark had married her within the year of their meeting, and proved her snobbish sister wrong. So what if Maria’s parents worn’t around to find her a husband, she could find her own. Jacob was just a fling to pass the time, divorce had never been an option. Everyone wanted her husband, her kids, and her life! Maria would rather die than run away from it.

Jacob had tied Maria and the twins in the middle of the warehouse. The camera had been set up facing away from the windows. There was barley enough light to recognize them, but it didn’t matter as Jacob forced Jaime to narrate. Howard had 36 hours to get him 29 million dollars, and an untraceable plane. If his demands worn’t met Antonella would be killed, followed by Anthony, and finally his beloved Maria.

**May 22, 1979**

By the time Howard and Peggy made it to Stark Manor, a packaged had arrived for Howard. S.H.I.E.LD had taken the mail man in for questioning, unfortunately there had been nothing suspicious, the package had been put into his regular pile. After being cleared it was given to Howard to open.

**May 23, 1979**

The first thing Howard pulled out was a letter, his trembling hands wasted no time in opening it.

…………………………………..

_Dear Mr. Howard Stark,_

_Let me start by informing you, that your wife and children remain unharmed. For now, that is. Those children of yours are however trying my patience. The boy keeps yelling for his twin sister, and that daughter of yours keeps messing with her locks. Tell something Stark, do you know they refer to you as Howard? Why not father, papa, or dad?_

_Your wife, now she’s proving to be entertaining. Keeps saying some nonsense about how you’ll find her and the children. It must be nice to have such a loyal and lovely wife. When we started questioning her on your whereabouts, she proved useless. But then again she may be lying to keep you safe, I’ll have to try harder in getting the truth._

_There does seem to be a requiring theme between you and your family. You Howard Stark are not fit to be a family man, and so I have taken the liberty of taking them off your hands. I’ll be more than happy to show your wife what a real man is like. That lavender perfume smells delicious._

_I would however be willing to part from them, for the right price that is. You will have 36 hours to get me 29 million dollars in both large and small bills. After that is complete, you are to have an untraceable plane waiting for me at airport 16. Make sure its waiting for a complete 12 hours. I’ll leave sometime throughout the day._

_And just to show you how serious I am. Along with this letter you will find that I have been generous enough to send you a video of your family._ **_Enjoy!_ ** _For it might just be that last time you see them. After all the ball is in your court now._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Family Kidnapper_

…………………………………..

Once Howard had read through the letter, he had Peggy play the video. There, he could see his beautiful Maria tied up on the floor. On her face was a bruise forming on her cheek. Everything turned to red. How dare that son of a bitch touch his wife. Maria was a remarkable delicate woman and deserved the best. Like his mother had. Alright, he would go along with this man, and when the time came Howard would kill the man that decided to touch his Maria.

While all Howard saw was his wife, all Peggy saw were her godchildren. Something wasn’t right with the video. Maria was tied up by herself, and the twins were tied up against each other. Why was Katie blinking so often? What was she trying to say? Could it be… was she blinking morse code? .. .-/— .- .-. .. .-/— .- .-. .. .-What did Maria have to do with anything? Could she… be pregnant? Had she not told Howard yet?


	3. Crash and burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We almost done with Maria!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in a while. I'm sorry. But I'll be posting more often. Ps, I don't own anything but Antonella.

Recap chapter 2:

_While all Howard saw was his wife, all Peggy saw were her godchildren. Something wasn’t right with the video. Maria was tied up by herself, and the twins were tied up against each other. Why was Katie blinking so often? What was she trying to say? Could it be… was she blinking morse code? .. .-/— .- .-. .. .-/— .- .-. .. .-What did Maria have to do with anything? Could she… be pregnant? Had she not told Howard yet?_

May 24, 1979 (four hours before deadline)

In the four days since they had been kidnapped, Katie discovered that Maria Stark had cheated on her husband with board member Jacob Janes. His plan was interrupted by the presence of both Katie and Jamie. She had over heard him telling his goons to get ready to dispose of the bodies. What bodies? The twins? Katie and Jaime? It seemed that time had officially run out.

While looking for possible exits, Katie noticed the perfect one. The restroom on the other side of the warehouse had a window without bars covering it. Unfortunately it was too high for the children to climb up on their own. If Katie helped Jamie over she would be on the other side ready to catch them. This however made for a bigger chance for someone to notice they were missing.

With little less then four hours to go on, Katie took a deep breathe and called Jamie over. After all they might not get out alive, but she would make damn sure Antonella and Anthony did. They were all but her younger siblings, and she would give them a fighting chance.

Working quickly Katie picked the lock on both hers, and Jamie’s door, Tina seeing what she was doing had gotten Tony’s lock as they both made their way over. Jamie and Katie ran the kids to the restroom, sticking close to the shadows. It would have been faster cutting through the broken machines, but it wasn’t worth risking someone catching sight of them. Jamie and Katie made it without incident, and as they went to reach for the knob, it turned on its own.

…………………………………..

Before the video had even finished Howard was out the door calling Stark Industries. He wanted 29 million dollars in large and small bills. The tires for the airplanes were to be chipped, a camera was to be installed somewhere in the plane, and if someone found it there would be hell to pay. 

…………………………………..

Katie had seconds before whoever was in the restroom stepped out. Seconds to disarm the person behind the door. Seconds to place Tina on the ground. If there was one thing that she mastered in caring for the twins in the last five years, it was to make seconds count. Because sometimes thats all the time the twins gave you. So when the door opened Katie wasted no time in pushing through the door, and slamming the person up against the wall.

Jamie followed Katie through the door as she took care of the person blocking their path. She quickly worked the children through the door and into the corner. Jamie locked the door behind her, as she turned to help Katie. Who she came face to face with was none other than Maria Stark. When Tony tried to run to Maria, Tina pulled him back behind her.

Maria looked like she had seen better days. Her usually flawless make-up was smeared in certain spots. The professionally pressed clothes looked like it had been iron by an amateur possibly even herself. Maria was demanding that they explain what they were doing with the twins. Katie ignored her and turned to Jamie motioning for her to move towards the window.

Jamie brought the twins over with her, and explained they were going to leave through the window. She would be going first, so that she would be able to catch them on the other side. Maria hearing this demanded to be the one going first as she was their mother; _needing to make sure it was safe, and all that,_ when in fact the twins were the last thing on her mind. All she saw was her chance to run, and she would be damned if she didn’t take it.

Katie stepped in before Jamie could make her opinions known. She told Maria it would be safer for them if Jamie went first to make sure it was safe for them. It was _decided_ by Maria that Jamie would go first to catch Maria if she missed stepped. Anthony would follow after her as he was Howards heir it was only right and after Antonella would be boosted over. Katie would be the last to make it through the window.

And so Katie was boosted Jamie over and through the open window. Jamie seeing the ground quickly approaching rolled forward onto her back and to her feet. Once she was standing, she made sure that no one was around and knocked three times on the wall.

…………………………………..

May 24, 1979 (one hour before deadline)

Howard had been on a war path after viewing the video, and even Peggy was getting concerned. It was like watching him look for Steve all those years ago when he first went missing. All the while her nerves were starting to get the better of her. Maybe it was time to start looking to a predecessor. This day couldn’t get any worse.

Unfortunately like with most things, their day did in fact get worse. S.H.E.I.L.D. had been able to intercept a police call. Maria Stark had been found, along side of one of S.H.E.I.L.D.’s agent. Dread pooled at the pit of her stomach, where were the children?

_………………………………….._

_May 24, 1979 17:47 (5:47 pm)_

It had been four days since his wife had gone missing. Not that many people knew knew they were married. After all they were both S.H.E.I.L.D. agents, and while it wasn’t frowned upon they were private people. In fact the only ones present at their wedding were Katherine’s mother and Antonella Stark. 

He just prayed they made it back in one piece. Once everything was said and done, he would look into retiring fromS.H.E.I.L.D. It was time to settle down and have a family of their own. It had been brought up once or twice, and Nicklaus could honestly say he was looking towards it. He was broken out of thought when his private phone rang.

The number that appeared on screen was from a payphone. Hope spread through out his whole body. The only one that had this number was Katherine. It was their emergency number. Nick wasted no time in answering, “Kat! Where are you? Are you okay?”. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door. “Tell me where you are I’ll go get you. Do the kids need any medical attention? I’ll alert…”

“N..Nicklaus”, the voice on the other line finally responded, “… Ka… Kat.. Katie’s g..gone”, and just like that he froze. His whole world ending at the words of a little girl. All he heard as the phone slipped through his fingers were cries of his name. Cries from the reason his beloved wife was dead.


	4. Not Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated. Life hasn't been kind latley. But here's a new Chapter for you!

Chapter 4

Recap: _“N..Nicklaus”, the voice on the other line finally responded, “… Ka… Kat.. Katie’s g..gone”, and just like that he froze. His whole world ending at the words of a little girl. All he heard as the phone slipped through his fingers were cries of his name. Cries from the reason his beloved wife was dead._

May 24, 1979 (four hours before deadline)

In the time that it took for Jamie to knock against the wall, another knock had resounded throughout the restroom. Everyone froze in anticipation for the speaker to reveal themselves. It turned out to be none other than Jacob Janes, who had grown tired of waiting for Maria and had come to check up on her.

While Maria had stepped away from her position next to the window and closer to the door, Katie took the opportunity to grab Tina. She got ready to lift her when Tina shook her head and grabbed Tony, making it clear he was to go first. Despite the seriousness of the situation she couldn’t help but smile, even when in danger Tina looked for Tony. And so Katie helped Tony over the window, and into the Jaime’s arm. 

Then it was Tina’s turn to go through the window, and with help Katie’s help she grabbed onto the window ledge pulling herself up. Maria had grown tired of answering Jacob, so she turned around to make her way to the window. Only to find that Tony was gone and Tina was on the window ledge. 

Seeing her chance to escape all but disappearing she ran to Tina and grabbed her leg to pull her down. “ NO!” Resounded from all of them in the restroom. No directed to Maria for grabbing onto Tina and keeping her from going over. No as her hand slipped, and all that was holding her from falling, was nails digging into her flesh. No at finding that she was the last to make her escape.

Jacob having heard an echoed, “NO!” started to fear the worst. Was his beloved escaping? No, she was his, she had given herself to him, promised they would marry and run away together. Enough was enough, he was going to discover the truth even if it meant breaking his way through the door. Taking two steps away from the door, then taking a step forward Jacob raised his left foot, and broke through the door.

Only to see the Tina regain her balance on the window ledge one leg on either side. Maria had turned to face him, and Katie went to stand between Tina and Maria. He couldn’t believe it, Maria was escaping there was no other explanation. She had **betrayed** him! He would show her how much her betrayal had hurt. Starting with that stupid child of hers.

Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand gun. Maria threw herself onto the floor leaving Katie wide open. His first shot got Katie on left shoulder spraying blood upward and onto Tina’s right face. Maria started screaming for mercy, while Katie turned and pushed Tina’s leg up. The last thing she saw as she fell into Jaime’s arms, was Katie tearful “I love you”

………………………………….. 

Nicklaus couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t think. Everything had stopped frozen with the death of his wife. How was he supposed to move forward without Katherine by his side. How could he live without her laughter resounding their home? How was he supposed to live life when hers had been taken from her b- by someone who was out their right now getting away. 

And everything that had stopped started once more, to the people out on the street living their life, to the little girl calling his name, and like a man possessed Nick reached for the phone with a steady hand. There was no time to break apart when his wife’s pseudo kid sister needed his help. No time to feel when he could still save someone his wife considered hers.

Nick brought the phone to ear cutting off whatever Tina was saying to ask her where she was. She responded that they were in Brooklyn. How fitting was all he could think, that everything had ended where everything had started for him and Katherine. Not having a single moment to waste he raced out the apartment building.

By the time he reached Brooklyn Park Director Carter had called him. They had found the bodies of one Maria Stark wife to Howard Stark and Agent Katherine Rose his wife. Jaime Bennet and the twins were still missing. It was assumed that the kidnapper had taken them with him, to keep them from stopping his escape.Nick at some point had stepped out from the car and made his way passed the park tree line when he saw her.

Thinking now was a good time as any to interrupt Director Carter, he informed her that the children were safe from harm. He had gotten a call from Antonella Stark, who given him their location. He was going to bring them to S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters. Medical bay could take it from there. He ignored her when she asked him how Antonella had his number.

When Tina finally saw him she got Tony’s hand and ran towards him. Tony had tried resisting at first, but Tina’s grip was strong. As Nick got a better look at her alarm took over his senses. Why was there blood on her face? He knelt down to catch her as she threw herself at him the last few steps. Jaime approached from behind Tony and picked him up.

They nodded towards each other before making their way to Nick’s car. Jaime and Tony got in the back seat, when Tina refused to let go of Nick. Tina took the front seat and grabbed his shirt. The ride to S.H.E.I.L.D. was quiet, only breaking as they caught sight of Director Carter and the medical staff waiting for them. Tina and Tony were both taken in one gurney when they (Tony) refused to be separated from one another.

As Nick watched Tina be taken further and further from his line of sight, he turned to face Directer Carter. Now wasn’t the time to break. Not yet, he had to answer why Tina had called him over her Godmother. Why, she had his number. Now wasn’t the time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I've had another story breathing it way to life. If it continues growing I might post it. Let know what you think of this one. :P


End file.
